ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wrath of Buu (A DBZ what-if)
The Wrath of Buu is a what-if written by Nimbus.69. It is similar to the Buu Arc, except... *It is four years after the Cell games, not seven *Future Trunks is around (YAY) *Videl isn't around (YAY!!!!) *Gohan is 15, not 18 *Goten and Trunks aren't Super Sayains and won't play as major roles *Gohan has trained, not too intensly, but has trained *Tamera is in this *And other The four years of calm peace It has been four years since the defeat of Cell. Our hero, Gohan is now fifteen and of coruse is still studying and getting smart. Of course though, he and his friend Tamera do sneak out to train a little. Gohan also has a little brother named Goten who is four years old but is still pretty strong. Sadly, Gohan's father, Goku, was killed by Cell back in the Cell Games. Gohan blamed himself for his father death and regrets it dearly, although it wasn't completely his fault. Since then, peace has been blooming like a flower and everything is okay. One day Gohan and his mother ChiChi went out to the city to go visit their friends, the Brief family. While heading there, they saw a group of robbers robbing a bank. "Oh no!" cried out ChiChi. "Mom, you want me to go take care of it?" asked her son. "Oh alright, but don't get hurt!" Chichi said, always being worried about her son. "Okay! I'll take care of it!" Gohan said, running over to the bank. "HEY! STAY BACK KID! THIS ISN'T PLAY TIME!!!" screamed one of the officers. "Hey, that kid looks sorta familiar!" said one of the cops, "he looks like the delivery boy from four years ago!!". "Hey ya he does! But it can't be him, that kid was killed right?" another cop said. While they were saying this they were unable to witness Gohan knocking out each robber and cuffing their hands together. "OH MY GOSH! H-he....HE DID IT!" yelled one of the cops. "That was easy..." said Gohan. Two big buff men who were passing by noticed the power that the young boy had displayed. "Hmm...maybe lord Babidi would like that power" said one of the men. The two, however, simply ignored it and went along. A couple of minutes later, Gohan and ChiChi finally got to Capsule Corporation, where they met up with old friends of theres, like Vegeta, the Sayian Prince, Bulma, the president of Capsule Corp., and even Future Trunks, a young man from the future who had them out. He had come back in time to join the World Martial Arts Tornament that was coming up soon. "A torunament huh?" said Gohan. "Yeah, anyone can enter!" yelled Bulma from the other room. "Sounds alot like fun! I'll enter!" said Gohan. "OH NO WAY!! YOU NEED TO DO YOUR STUDYING GOHAN!! I WILL NOT LET YOU ENTER THAT FIGHT!" yelled his mother, who was quiet picky about his learning. "Aww but mom!!" "NO BUTS GOHAN! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD STUDY AFTER BEATING CELL!!!" his mother screamed out. "But ChiChi, if you win the tournamet you win ten million zeni!" said Trunks. "Wait..you win THAT much money for beating people up?!" yelled ChiChi. "You sure do!" said Trunks. "GOHAN YOU ARE ENTERING THAT TOURNAMENT AND WINNING US THAT PRIZE MONEY!!!!" yelled ChiChi. "Yay!" yelled out Gohan. The tournament Category:What If Category:Page added by Nimbus.69